


Reassurance

by yummycrummy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones (Undertale), Gen, Pap needs lots of hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummycrummy/pseuds/yummycrummy
Summary: Some bullies try and mess around with little Pap, but Sans won't have none of that.
Kudos: 14





	Reassurance

The local Snowdin elementary school was normal as ever. All the little monsters ran around with their friends, since it was recess. Even with the peaceful atmosphere, there was trouble brewing in one corner of the playground. A group of bullies surrounded one lone skeleton, having cornered the little guy into the wall. 

"L-Leave me alone, please.." Papyrus squeaked, his knees shaking. He clung onto his scarf nervously as the three mean kids just stared at him with a menacing look in their eyes. 

"Not gonna happen, kid. You should know by now that you don't mess with us. And by us I mean one of our own." The tallest monster, a bunny rabbit named Sven sneered. 

"I didn't mean to push you, I swear! I just tr-tripped." Papyrus blurted out defiantly. "You have to believe me!"

"Oh, we believe you." One of the other bunnies said with a smirk. 

Hope filled Papyrus's eyes. "You do?" 

"Yeah. Believe that we're gonna teach you a lesson!" And with that said, Sven reached out and snagged the little skeleton by his scarf.  
Papyrus helped and frantically tried to break free, but the taller bunny was too strong. Sven raised his fist, ready to pound the helpless skeleton, until suddenly, blue aura covered his hand, stopping him from doing so. 

"Wha- huh?" Sven murmured, confused. His friends automatically gasped and he turned his head. There stood another skeleton, short but terrifying with how he looked at them. His right eye burned blue, adding to the rage that was in his expression. 

"Drop him. Now." Sans growled, his hand clenching tightly, causing Sven to croak out a pained cry as the magic clamped tighter around his hand. The bully did, and Papyrus fell to the snowy ground with an 'ooph!'. 

Sven righted himself and stared Sans down, his two friends visibly trembling. They all had seen what Sans could do with his powerful magic. Even at his age he could wield it like none other. 

"You puny little.." Sven snarled. "C'mon guys. I don't wanna deal with that guy today."  
The three trudged off, leaving the brothers alone. 

Sans watched them leave, his blue eye dimming until both his eyes returned to their normal, friendly white pupils. He breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that he was shaking a little from adrenaline. Spotting his brother on the ground, he hurried over to Papyrus, the little skeleton hugging himself, still shaken from the ordeal that had just taken place.

"You ok bro? Did they hurt you?" Sans asked as he helped him stand, patting his brother's body for any injuries. 

"No, I'm-I'm fine. Thanks Sans." Papyrus said, his voice trembly, his bones rattling. He embraced his brother tightly without hesitation, burying his face in his sweater. Sans smiled sadly and returned his hug, glad that he was alright. "I..I was so scared…" 

Sans patted his skull to soothe him. "It's alright now, I came just in time. I would never let those jerks hurt you, you got that?" he told him hopefully. 

"I know.." 

Sans's smile faded as he watched his brother with a saddened expression. He unconsciously gripped Papyrus's shoulder a little harder. He hated it when bullies picked on him. He was so sweet and caring, he didn't deserve such cruelty. It made Sans sick to see his baby bro treated this way. If only he could make it permanently stop forever. 

"Sans?" Papyrus's voice brought the other skeleton from his angry thoughts. He turned to see Papyrus looking up at him, his small hand holding his own. 

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm the Great Papyrus, remember?" Papyrus smiled wide, showing off the gap in his teeth. Sans felt his smile return again at the joy that resonated from Papyrus. He always knew how to steer him back onto the path of happiness. 

"Heh, yeah, you sure are." Sans patted his skull with a small chuckle. The bell then rang, making the two look up to see the monster children hurrying for the back door of the school. 

"Welp. Time for class. Ready, Paps?" Sans asked his bro. 

"Yeah...it'll be so boring though." The little skeleton pouted as Sans began to drag him along. 

"Oh c'mon. It's tons of fun when you get used to it." He then winked playfully as he added, "a skele-ton." 

"SANS!!" 

~~~~

Later that evening, the bros were in their home, the afternoon beginning to wind down after a long day of learning. Sans was in the kitchen, making Papyrus an after-school snack. A PBJPS (peanut butter jelly and pasta sauce) sandwich. Adding the sauce seemed a bit strange to Sans, but Papyrus insisted that it tasted 'awesome', so he didn't complain. 

After cutting the crusts off, he took the sandwich out to the living room where his brother was, laying down on the carpeted floor in front of the TV watching some random cartoon that was on. 

"Hey buddy, made your favourite." Sans said as he placed the sandwich next to the smaller skeleton. 

"Oh! Sans you didn't have to." Papyrus said, giddily sitting up to grab his food. "Thanks." 

"No problem. Bone-appetit."

"Ugh, seriously!" The little skeleton groaned loudly in aggravation. "That's two in one day!"

"Hey c'mon, you know they're super punny. I can't help myself." Sans shrugged with a laugh as he quickly dodged Papyrus' arm that was intending to smack him. "Woah watch it, don't wanna drop your 'wich." 

"Just stop with the puns!" Papyrus grumbled, turning back to the TV as he began to nibble his sandwich. 

Sans smiled and shook his head. "Alright, alright." He went over to their couch and plopped down, letting out a small yawn. Glancing over at the clock on the wall, he saw that it was nearing four o'clock. Their father wasn't supposed to be off work until eight on Tuesdays (and Thursdays) so he'd have to make dinner. 

Sans wasn't normally a cook, but when Gaster wasn't around to make dinner for he and Papyrus he'd usually have to resort to be that role. Spaghetti was what he would make regularly, but it sometimes ended up getting burnt, so they'd eat cereal instead.

"Is dad coming home early today?" Papyrus asked around a mouthful of his sandwich, eyes still trained on his show. 

Sans shook his head although Papyrus couldn't see him. "Nah, bro. He'll be a bit late today. It's Tuesday, remember?"

"Oh, right. I forgot." Papyrus' usually excited voice seemed to falter as he lowered his sandwich. "I wish he would come home early. I miss him." 

"I know bud, I do too." Sans got off the couch and went over to sit beside the saddened little skeleton. He looked down at his brother and was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "Hey now, what's with the waterworks?" He said, exasperated, placing his arm around Papyrus' shoulders comfortingly. 

Papyrus leaned against Sans as he rubbed at his eyes with his hand. "It's n..nothing." 

Sans' eyes softened. "Pap, it isn't 'nothing'. What's wrong? I thought you were used to pops being at work late." 

Papyrus avoided his gaze. "It's just..I...I sometimes think...that..he..he..doesn't care." He sniffed, cupping his hands over his eyes. "C-Care about us.." 

To say that Sans was shocked was an understatement. He was FLABBERGASTED. Their father, not care about them? What? 

"Papyrus," Sans began, gently taking his brother's hands away from his eyes as he looked him in the face. "Listen to me. Dad cares about us more than anything, even his own work. He has to stay late 'cause he's gotta look for a way outta here. He's helping everybody, including us. Including you, because he loves you so much." 

Papyrus sniffled again, more tears dripping down his cheeks. "He..he loves me more than his work? Really, Sans..?" 

"Yeah. He does. He told me himself." Sans hugged Papyrus close, giving him all the comfort he needed. "He'd risk his life for us, Paps." 

Silence filled the room, except for Papyrus' quiet sniffles. After a few more minutes, the younger skeleton spoke, hesitation in his voice.

"..I..I feel bad, Sans.." 

"Why?" 

Papyrus didn't answer for a moment. He stared down at his crossed legs, his hands gripping Sans' jacket. He drew in a shaky breath before he continued. "'cuz...I kinda hated him..for a while...for being at his work for so long." He looked up at his brother, his teary eyes searching his. "A-Am I a bad person, Sans?" 

"No, of course you're not." Sans said without any hesitation right away, placing his hand on his brother's cheek, gently wiping away his tears. "C'mon now, babybones, there's no need to feel that way. You're the most kindest soul down here."

"I am…?" Papyrus said softly, clutching Sans' sleeve as he began to smile a bit. "You think so?" 

"I totally know so. You should never think you're a bad person, Papyrus. I don't even blame you for disliking him, he...dad sometimes can be away for quite some time. Heck, I even started to not like him for awhile. But I thought, 'hey, he's only doing what he's being told. Who am I to stop him?'" Sans picked Papyrus up and placed him in his lap. "You get what I'm saying?" 

"Yeah, I guess so." Papyrus muttered, having calmed down by his brother's words. "I'm sorry Sans." 

"Don't be. You're too cool to ever be sorry." Sans pecked Papyrus' skull with his teeth. The little skeleton giggled at the gesture and turned to hug Sans, giving him a big squeeze. 

"Thank you brother...I love you." 

"I love you too, Paps." 

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for writing more undertale stuff


End file.
